


He can be nice...

by intaeresting



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek reference, Cute, Especially next chapter, F/M, Fluff, Has some Kyle x Mysterion tho, He likes Kyle more than you :c, I'm just bored, Jared - Freeform, Kenny can't pick his main bitch, Kenny is bi, Last story written in 2017, M/M, Mostly Mysterion x Reader, The Fractured But Whole, This is kinda bad, You're a female, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaeresting/pseuds/intaeresting
Summary: You have to meet the Freedom Pals at the Police StationMysterion is your guide(Includes some K2 and also my own twist while you're walking through South Park)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was fun to write! I kinda am going through some writer's block, so it's not the best
> 
> This is kinda a one-shot thing I guess
> 
> I hope you like it! I'll update my other stuff soon.

It was around 12 AM. You were going in and out of sleep, wondering how the hell you got into this situation. Cartman, that big asshole forced you to join Freedom Pals. Not that you mind, the Freedom Pals were awesome. But you knew that you were screwed if the Freedom Pals caught on to your plans. You tossed and turned, fed up of hearing your parents argue in the room next to you. Life couldn’t get any worse than it already was for you. Why did your parents always have to argue and hide stuff from you? A tap on your window disturbed your thoughts. You got up from bed and looked out the window. A hooded figure with a cape was perched on your window, staring at you. Startled, you backed away from your window and fell on your head. Mysterion chuckled and looked around in your room. 

“Hey, we gotta go Y/N. Police station, remember? By the way, nice room.” Mysterion’s gaze was back on you, waiting for a response. Of course, you refused to talk. Sometimes you were tempted to talk to Mysterion. Even though he was poorer than you, you both still had a lot in common. You both were unhappy. You both had powers you couldn’t control. Despite this though, you could never get the courage to open your mouth. You nodded, and he gave a gruff nod back before jumping off your window sill. You quickly spun around, pretending to transform (you really just ran into your closet and put on your costume). You cautiously left your room, checking if your parents were around. Your mom and dad were nowhere to be found, so you silently crept to your front door. When you exited your house, Mysterion was in your front yard, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Hey, can you be any faster? I can’t really look cool and mysterious if I’m standing in some random kid’s front yard.” Mysterion said, in a slightly annoyed tone. You had no idea why, but you felt really awful that he was annoyed with you. You awkwardly looked away and fidgeted with your gloves. He looked at you with concern.

“Hey, are you—” He went out of character, his pitch was filled with guilt. Before Mysterion could finish his question, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and returned to his stern expression, and gravely voice. “Never mind. We need to focus on the mission. Follow me.” Mysterion quickly turned away from you, and you both started walking towards the police station. 

“South Park is totally different at night, it’s kinda fucked up.” He said while dodging a bunch of drunk adults. You were struggling with keeping up with him since the adults didn’t really care about shoving you around. At some point, you got separated from him and got shoved into someone’s front yard. You noticed your parents were practically in front of you, but they were super drunk. You were frozen in fear of being caught. Your mom’s drunk gaze started to shift towards you. 

“Y/N…?” She said in a slurred voice. 

Before she could get a good look at you, someone jumped on top of you and you both slid into the bushes. Your head hit a rock and started to bleed slightly.

“Shit…” The voice said. You could already tell even if your eyes were closed that it was Mysterion. His voice couldn’t be mistaken. Mysterion cradled your head, trying to stop the blood. You hissed in pain. 

“Sorry, Kid.” Mysterion sighed. “I should have looked behind me once and a while, huh?” Mysterion stroked your hair.

You opened your eyes in shock of the contact, heavily red at the fact that such a normally serious and stoic hero was being so intimate with you. Mysterion noticed your rosy cheeks, and immediately removed his hand from your hair, but kept his other hand on your head. He looked slightly flustered and tried looking away from you. He poked his head from the bushes to check if your parents left yet. They did. Mysterion checked your head to see if the bleeding stopped. You took the opportunity to really look at him. Slightly messy blonde hair poked out of his hood, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. He had really faint freckles, and a bandaid on his cheek, probably from his parents. It felt strangely safe to be with him. Mysterion slowly stood up and held your hand.

“I’m gonna hold on to you so I don’t lose you again, okay?” You felt your whole face heat up, as you took his hand. He led you through the shadows, finally arriving at the police station. The other Freedom Pals looked at you with great concern, Tweek asking how bad your head was. While the Freedom Pals were discussing their plans outside the Police Station, Coon and Friends appeared in front of the police station. You bit your lip in guilt and were stuck in the middle of the two groups.

“What are you buttfuckers doing here?” Token growled.

“I don’t know, we were gonna ask you the same thing F-F-Freedom Pussies.” Jimmy hissed.

Mysterion didn’t say anything, surprising you. You looked over to Mysterion, noticing him and the Human Kite having an intense stare-down. You felt some type of energy pass through them, as Mysterion smirked at Kite and Kite looked away, blushing. The moment was broken up by Cartman, telling the Freedom Pals their plan. 

Mysterion grumbled, calling for a group huddle. 

“Should we trust him?” Wonder Tweek looked at Super Craig hesitantly. 

“I don’t know. I really don’t like this.” Token spat.

“We don’t really have a choice. We need all the help we can get.” Mysterion whispered. You noticed Mysterion’s attention was somewhere else, but you couldn’t point it out. “What do you think, Buttlord?” Mysterion called you by your superhero name.

You said nothing but shrugged. Everyone nodded and returned to the Coon and Friends. 

“Lead the way,” Mysterion said. 

Operation: Save Scrambles was in action. You didn’t know if you should feel fortunate or dread.


	2. The Battle with Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H/C - Hair Color
> 
> S/C - Skin Color
> 
> Y/N - Your Name
> 
> C/A- Clothing Accessory

My thoughts are going at a million miles per minute right now. Just thinking about working with Mysterion again has my heart racing. It’s pretty funny, no one really knows who he is. I’m still researching, but I can’t really think up of anyone at this point. I was thinking it was Kenny at first, but then he kinda refused to play superheroes with us, and he disappeared after we appointed Douchebag as king. The way he stared at me while Cartman was being a dickwad liar, it made my heart skip. I couldn’t even hear the plan, I was so distracted. I don’t understand what Mysterion sees in me. It’s so unfair that he knows my identity but not mine. I mean, he randomly entered my house when I was Kyle! That must mean that he goes to my school and knows me, because who else just would randomly enter my house?! I only got back into reality when I heard that the Freedom Pals would have to distract, and the look that I saw from Buttlord. He (I honestly think Buttlord is a girl, but maybe he might be a really girly looking boy? I don’t think Cartman would allow a girl to play with us, especially after the Call Girl incident) gave me a look of pure confusion and looked back at Mysterion. Mysterion quickly called for a group huddle when he noticed Buttlord staring, but he kept on staring at me while they were talking. Craig still says I had the most retarded grin on my face. I suddenly worried for Mysterion when he agreed to our plan. I know that fatass doesn’t give a shit about anyone and is only in this for the money. The last thing I want is for Mysterion to get hurt while distracting. I bit my lip and hesitated speaking up. I’d never hear the end of it from Cartman, saying I’m a Jew and gay! But it was too late, Mysterion, Buttlord, and the Freedom Pals already entered the building. I’m crossing my fingers that they’ll be okay. 

 

________________________________________

We finally all met up in the elevator, and I must say there was a crap load of tension between everyone, except Tweek and Craig, who were happily chatting away. I glanced over to Mysterion, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at Cartman. A wave of relief washed over me seeing that he was uninjured. The New Kid, however, had a bloody head and cape, with a few cuts. 

“You know after this, we’re sworn enemies again, right?” Mysterion grouched. 

Cartman looked at him, repulsed. “Is that all you care about Mysterion? Our hero rivalry? I care about saving Classi’s life, actually.”

Mysterion gave him an unimpressed glare. “Sure you are.”

I couldn’t help but smirk again. Mysterion is so clever, seeing past Cartman’s dumb bullshit. We all know that Cartman just wants the money. 

Getting a wave of confidence, I was gonna tell Cartman to shut the fuck up, but when I looked behind me to face Cartman, I noticed Mysterion whispering to Butthole, and…holding his hand? My blood went ice cold, and I looked away. I don’t know why, but I felt really…hurt? Just imagining Mysterion and Butthole together… I mean, Butthole’s ass smells like dead bodies and fish! Who would even love that?? And I could offer Mysterion so much more. I’m his biggest fan. It just sucks imagining your crush and idol with you and realizing that it was just a fantasy. 

Before my thoughts could torture me any further, the elevator doors opened, and we saw Officer Yates sitting at the desk, with Scrambles. He shoved his nose in Scrambles ass, inhaling the piss. I cringed, thinking about how disgusting it was. 

“…You know, we have one white prisoner here.” Officer Yates said while putting in a pin code. The doors slowly opened, and to everyone’s horror, Jared walked out, with his subways. Yates quickly dashed into the elevator, and left us alone with this pedophile!

Butthole turned to us and pointed at everyone he wanted on his team to fight Jared. He picked Mysterion, and Diabetes as he usually does. But his gaze landed on me, and I looked in shock. He never really needed me in a major fight, so I was caught off guard. Before I could respond, Mysterion looked at me, worry in his eyes.

“Butthole, can you pick someone else, please?” Mysterion’s voice was slightly shaky as he was looking at me. What was his deal?

Butthole shook his head, to my relief. I glared a bit at Mysterion and took a step closer. He was flirting with me earlier, and suddenly he doesn’t want to do anything with me! It makes no sense. Mysterion looked desperately at Butthole.

“Y/N, please! Pick someone else less important, like Tweek or something!” Mysterion pleaded. 

Craig and Tweek seemed to take offense to Mysterion because Craig scoffed while holding on to Tweek’s hand. 

“Tweek actually is really important!” Craig shouted. “If you’re gonna be like that, then I don’t want Tweek to be out there.” Tweek looked gratefully at his boyfriend and glared at Mysterion. 

“Yeah!” Tweek said while twitching. “You’re putting too much pressure on me anyways!”

Wait, did Mysterion just say I was important? My eyes widened when I realized what he said, and so did Butthole’s. Cartman, of course, ruined the moment.

“Kyle means jack shit. Just take him out! We don’t have enough time for this bullshit!” Cartman scoffed.

Butthole made an urging motion with his hand, implying me to ignore Mysterion and come with them. 

“Thanks,” I said gratefully. Butthole just nodded and faced Jared. 

____________________________________________________________

The battle was going pretty smoothly until Jared called his aides. Diabetes was losing health fast, so I dashed in to help him. Then I heard an agonizing grunt. I turned around in horror, seeing Mysterion being beaten to death by Jared. I quickly dashed away from Diabetes, to his disappointment and rushed to Mysterion’s aid. I healed him as much as I could and threw a shield over him to protect him. He gasped in surprise and smiled at me. 

“…Thanks…You saved my ass.” Mysterion quietly said. I couldn’t help but smile back at him. He got up, and punched Jared in the face and kicking him in the balls. All of us looked at him in satisfaction, while Jared was slowly bleeding out. I totally forgot about Diabetes, because we suddenly heard a heavy crash, and Diabetes was out cold. I rushed over to Diabetes to give him my last rez potion, but I didn’t notice the healer that Diabetes was fighting healed up Jared, and Jared was charging towards me. Briefly, I thought I heard Kenny’s shrill voice screaming “WATCH OUT KYLE!” before I was on the ground, bleeding heavily and the rez potion spilling on the floor. I looked at the rez potion, defeated, and Diabetes looked at me in horror.

“This isn’t a game anymore!” Tweek shrieked. “They’re gonna FUCKING KILL KYLE!” I heard Craig trying to calm his boyfriend down. 

Suddenly, I felt the energy coming back to me and heard soft whispering close to my face. My vision became clearer, and I saw Mysterion, a bit battered bandaging me up and giving me a rez potion.

“Here, you need this more than me.” Mysterion was softly talking to me.

In the background, I saw Butthole crash down onto Jared and his healer with a knife. When Butthole stood up, everyone gasped in shock. Beautiful H/C hair flowed down her shoulders, and her skin was a gorgeous S/C. She was just in general, beautiful. Butthole looked confused and noticed her C/A that was usually covering her face, gone. She frantically looked for it, before biting her lip and going invisible. 

“WHAT?! DID BUTTHOLE JUST CATFISH US?!” Cartman yelled in shock and anger.

“Ha! Told you Butthole was a girl! You owe me 10 bucks now, Coon!” Call Girl was calling from the back of the group. 

Mysterion didn’t look surprised, focusing all on me. He kept on saying it was going to be alright and gave me a burrito to eat. One of Jared’s aides appeared behind Mysterion.

“Mysterion, behind you!” I said weakly. 

Mysterion saw the shadow behind him, but instead of fighting, he held me tightly and the aide started punching his back. Blood from Mysterion’s mouth spat over me. I looked at him in horror, as he squeezed his eyes in pain and took each hit. This aide meant business, and Mysterion looked like he was gonna die. I was screaming in horror.

“STOP! YOU’RE KILLING HIM! CAN ANYONE HELP US PLEASE?!” I was screaming terribly. Everyone, however, was too shocked or scared to actually move. They didn’t get how serious this was. Suddenly, it was raining blood as a blade swiftly cut the aide’s neck and blood sprayed everywhere. Y/N was looking at the body coldly, before kicking the body repeatedly. She cleaned her knife in one swift motion, before looking at me and Mysterion in concern. She leaned in, close to my face. For a minute I thought she was going to kiss me. 

“Take this and give this to Mysterion. We need to push ahead. Join us when you guys feel better.” She said in a soft whisper. I looked at her in pure shock. That was the first time I ever heard her talk. I took the antidote gratefully and watched the group walk into the elevator to pursue Yates. Mysterion was barely conscious on top of me. His eyes were slightly open and had a blue glaze over them. I gently turned him on his side and opened the antidote. He was violently coughing, so I took extra care when I gave him the antidote. After giving it to him, he went silent. His breathing was less heavy, and color returned to his face. After a few minutes, he finally looked somewhat normal, but weak. He slowly lifted himself up, his hood sliding off his head. For the first time, I finally got to see the vigilante without his hood. He had dirty blonde hair that was messy, freckles all on his nose and cheeks, a worn out bandaid, and I realized it was—

“…Kenny!?” I said in happiness and shock. I knew I was right!

Kenny’s eyes widened. He gave a slightly goofy grin, then laughed. I had no idea why he was laughing. Finally, he calmed down.

“Why are you so happy?” He said, amused.

I quickly realized my delight and blushed.

“Look, I’ve been your biggest fan for a while, ever since you wanted me to help you fight crime as Kyle. And I feel like a complete idiot that my crush was right in front of me this whole time.” I smiled. “Now you tell me why you’re so happy.” 

Kenny shrugged. “You saved my life, and I’m just glad you’re safe. Not to happy about you knowing my identity though.” 

I looked at him, perplexed. “Why? This is the best thing that could happen to me!” 

He sighed. “I like keeping this a secret, and you’ll probably tell everyone who I am.”

I shook my head. “Of course I won’t!”

He smirked. “Prove it.” 

My face heated up and my heart was racing. In my obsession with Mysterion, I had no idea that Kenny was this attractive. I felt so stupid, doubting myself. Kenny and Mysterion had the same face shape, and why would Kenny want to be left out in our game? He would always flirt with me, and he seemed to brighten up whenever I would gush about Mysterion to him. Not to mention that Mysterion started visiting me when Kenny found out about my attraction towards Mysterion. Emotions taking over my actions, I smashed my lips against his. I closed my eyes tight, in fear of seeing Kenny’s reaction. This felt so right. I felt hands on my waist, and Kenny’s lips curl upwards into a smile. He let out a pleased sigh. Our kiss finally ended, both of us gasping for air. 

Kenny had a huge smile on his face, before nuzzling me. “My hero.”

I looked at him, surprised. “No Kenny, you’re the hero. You risked your life for mine.” 

Kenny looked up at me, wanting to say something, before shutting his mouth and looking at the evaluator, grumbling.

He put his hood back up and looked at me with gentle bliss.

“No, Kyle. You saved my soul from hating everything in this world. Since you saved me, I owe you my life.” Kenny laughed. “Damn, I sound corny.”

I laughed with him. “You sure do. But I love it.”

Kenny’s expression faded, going back to his stoic Mysterion persona. 

“How do I look?” He said to me.

“You look scary.” I glanced at his body. “Except the underwear is kinda a mood killer.”

He rolled his eyes in amusement. “Some of us can’t afford a good costume.” 

“That makes two of us,” I said. I didn’t want to go down and get Yates. I just wanted to be with Kenny forever at the moment. Then, a thought hit me.

“Kenny, what’s the deal with you and Y/N?” I said, kinda scared bringing it up.

Kenny raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” He said curiously.

“You guys seem awfully…close…” I bit my lip awkwardly.

Mysterion looked sternly at me. “Tell you what, I’ll explain while we’re going downstairs, deal?”

I thought about it. “Deal,” I said.

He took my hand and led me to the evaluator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the elevator scene is after you beat Jared, but I thought it would make the story more interesting to have that scene first. I forgot how the boss fight with Jared went, so I'm sorry if some stuff is out of order or don't make sense. I kinda just rolled it.


End file.
